


Star Breathers

by Magikenz



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikenz/pseuds/Magikenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously all the credit to the characters go to Sara J Maas. I'm only borrowing them for a few paragraphs... :) </p><p>This one takes place at a ball after the defeat of the King of Hybern and Tamlin. The ball has been given in honor of the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court. </p><p>Purely fluff and fun and happiness because after ACOTAR 3 they'll probably need it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Breathers

The room is glittering. Columns wrapped in silver hold up a dome painted with scenes from Velaris. The Rainbow is glowing multicolored against a night sky that shines with stars. Tables of food are spread down a twin verandas to the right and left of the pavilion. People in gorgeous dresses are gathered on the dance floor and in groups chatting to one another. 

I welcome the silly laughs and mindless babble that swirls around us tonight, for there hasn't been much of that since Hybern's first attack... I push away the memories that begin to cloud my mind, and squeeze the strong, warm hand that is grasping mine. A loving shiver bounds down the bond and wraps around me. I turn to smile up at him. 

My mate looks wonderful tonight. Golden skin against shiny dark hair against a crisp, black suit. A cape of seemingly weightless silver silk floats behind him, pooling a bit next to his ankles when he stands still. Diamonds stud his modest crown. Mor and I convinced him to wear it tonight in the spirit of celebration. A stirring in my gut tells me that I'll be happy when he takes it off tonight. 

"You look absolutely spectacular," he says into my ear. 

I glance down at the black dress, at the plunging neckline and the black beads that trail up my body. A cape that seems like it was made of crystals trails from my shoulders to the ground. I touch my crown, the twin to his, and grin. "Thank you." 

He kisses me softly and leads me onto the dance floor. We lost Mor and Azriel when we got to the ball, and Nesta is no where to be seen. Probably off with Cassian. I feel myself smirk. Lucien's probably with Elain...in the cabin. 

"What's funny, Feyre darling?" He spins me around so that my cape whirls. "My dancing? Or are you thinking of Nesta's face when Elain told her where she was going tonight?" 

I hide another smirk. "It's nothing." 

He brings me close, pressing against me as we dance. For a second, the shadows of his wings appear over his shoulders. 

"Careful," I hiss in his ear. "I don't want that Illyrian wing span poking me." 

A wicked smile flashes across his face before he laughs. I haven't heard my mate laugh like that for a long, long time. 

Dancing with him feels like flying with him. He spins and dips. He makes jokes in my ear if he thinks I'm getting lost in thoughts too dark for parties. The slow song at the end is my favorite. He spins me into his arms so that my back is to his front and our arms are an artfully tangled mess. His chin drops to my shoulder as we sway a bit. I turn to face him, and he slips his arms around my waist. They fit perfectly. I hold his face in my hands. There is a fresh scar running from the corner of his right eye to the corner of his lip. I run my fingers over it, and then lean up to kiss it gently. I try to kiss down his face and neck. 

"Feyre," he whispers. "The Court is watching." 

I pull back to look at him. "I am your mate and their High Lady. I will do what I please with you." 

His eyes flicker and the corner of his mouth jerks up. The music has become sultry and hazy. The other people around us blend until they are a sea of silk and fur and jewels. I lean and kiss the scar until I get to his mouth. My movements become feverish, and I feel him respond to my touch. I get to his jaw and he growls in my ear. I nip at his neck just under the corner.

It has been months. We've had months of fighting and death and blood and sacrifice. We have sweated and clawed and worked our way out of the lowest pit of Hell. I lean my head back and look up at the golden dome, at the pictures of Velaris that circle around it. I fought for that. Then I look back at Rhys, my mate. My lovely, beautiful, broken mate. Him too. I loop an arm around his neck, and he sweeps me into his arms. 

"Let's go home."


End file.
